Where Have All the Flowers Gone? (song)
*'For the 2008 documentary, see: Where Have All the Flowers Gone? (film).' Overview "Where Have All the Flowers Gone?" is a modern folk-style song. The melody and the first three verses were written by Pete Seeger in 1955 and published in Sing Out! magazine. Additional verses were added in May 1960 by Joe Hickerson, who turned it into a circular song. Its rhetorical "where?" and meditation on death place the song in the ubi sunt tradition. In 2010, the New Statesman listed it as one of the "Top 20 Political Songs". History Seeger found inspiration for the song in October 1955 while he was on a plane bound for a concert at Oberlin College, one of the few venues which would hire him during the McCarthy era. Leafing through his notebook he saw the passage, "Where are the flowers, the girls have plucked them. Where are the girls, they've all taken husbands. Where are the men, they're all in the army." These lines were taken from the traditional Cossack folk song "Koloda-Duda", referenced in the Mikhail Sholokhov novel And Quiet Flows the Don (1934), which Seeger had read "at least a year or two before". Seeger created a song which was subsequently published in Sing Out in 1962. He recorded a version with three verses on The Rainbow Quest album (Folkways LP FA 2454) released in July 1960. Later, Joe Hickerson added two more verses with a recapitulation of the first in May 1960 in Bloomington, Indiana. The 1964 release of the song as a Columbia Records 45 single, 13-33088, by Pete Seeger was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame in 2002 in the Folk category. In 2010, the New Statesman listed it as one of the "Top 20 Political Songs". The song appeared on the compilation album Pete Seeger's Greatest Hits (1967) released by Columbia Records as CS 9416. Pete Seeger's recording from the Columbia album The Bitter and the Sweet (November 1962), CL 1916, produced by John H. Hammond was also released as a Columbia Hall of Fame 45 single as 13-33088 backed by "Little Boxes" in August, 1965. Grammy Hall of Fame Pete Seeger's recording of his composition was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame, which is a special Grammy award established in 1973 to honor recordings that are at least 25 years old and that have "qualitative or historical significance." *Pete Seeger: Grammy Hall of Fame Awards-2002. Lyrics *Pete Seeger- Sanga Music Inc -Bmi :Where have all the flowers gone, long time passing? :Where have all the flowers gone, long time ago? :Where have all the flowers gone? :Young girls have picked them everyone. :Oh, when will they ever learn? :Oh, when will they ever learn? :Where have all the young girls gone, long time passing? :Where have all the young girls gone, long time ago? :Where have all the young girls gone? :Gone for husbands everyone. :Oh, when will they ever learn? :Oh, when will they ever learn? :Where have all the husbands gone, long time passing? :Where have all the husbands gone, long time ago? :Where have all the husbands gone? :Gone for soldiers everyone :Oh, when will they ever learn? :Oh, when will they ever learn? :Where have all the soldiers gone, long time passing? :Where have all the soldiers gone, long time ago? :Where have all the soldiers gone? :Gone to graveyards, everyone. :Oh, when will they ever learn? :Oh, when will they ever learn? :Where have all the graveyards gone, long time passing? :Where have all the graveyards gone, long time ago? :Where have all the graveyards gone? :Gone to flowers, everyone. :Oh, when will they ever learn? :Oh, when will they ever learn? :Where have all the flowers gone, long time passing? :Where have all the flowers gone, long time ago? :Where have all the flowers gone? :Young girls have picked them everyone. :Oh, when will they ever learn? :Oh, when will they ever learn? Also see *Music Sources #http://www.lyricsfreak.com/p/peter+paul+mary/where+have+all+the+flowers+gone_20107752.html #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Hickerson #https://www.grammy.com/recording-academy/awards/hall-of-fame #http://www2.oberlin.edu/alummag/summer2014/issue/html5forpc.html?page=16 #https://mudcat.org//thread.cfm?threadid=124449&messages=22 #https://www.newstatesman.com/music/2010/03/pete-seeger-flowers-political Category:Music Category:Politics Category:Cold War